


mannequins

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, ayy cute, fashion major smii7y is my new college hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m a fashion major and I’m working on my illustrations and maybe I’ve had too much coffee but I swear I just saw one of the mannequins move so here I am calling you in the middle of the night please help I’m scared” AU.i've been collecting prompts i find interesting and i'm going to use those. but if you have any requests send em to @jaysmultiblog on tumblr!!i hope you guys like this!





	mannequins

Out of all the things John expected to happen to him at night, he didn’t expect Smitty to wake him up by calling him at 3:30 about--

“Okay, let me run this by you one more time.” John said into his receiver, sitting up on his bed, one hand rubbing down his face, “The mannequins, which, by the way, are inanimate objects, are moving?” 

“Don’t make fun of me, you cuck!!” Smitty whined, glancing around his studio. “I swear to god they moved!! I was just studying some of my illustrations for a new design and then I looked up at one of the mannequins and it moved!!” 

The male on the other end let out a squeak of fear as he finished his sentence, and movement on the other line told John his friend was hiding somewhere, likely under the table. 

“Please come help me.” Smitty whimpered, the stress in his voice making John’s heart break a little. 

The blonde was silent for a moment, sighing into his receiver before muttering, “Be there in two.” and hanging up. 

John got out of bed, muttering about how he was going to block Smitty’s number and that he was never going to let Smitty drink caffeine at night again as he dressed himself in black sweats and his pink hoodie. He pulled on his shoes, pulling a blanket off the couch in his dorm before heading off to the fashion building, which was conveniently close to his dorm. 

He walked up to the window of Smitty’s studio, which was thankfully on the first floor. A few lights were on and he could see the silhouette of his best friend shaking underneath the table as he’d predicted. John slid the window open with practised ease, pulling himself into the small space. He had barely situated himself on both feet before a small body almost knocked him back over, arms tight around his middle.

“Please take me home.” Smitty whispered. John could hear the pure exhaustion and genuine fear in his friend’s voice, and made John frown in concern. 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay a little longer? Finish up your illustrations?” John cooed softly, wrapping the blanket he brought around Smitty’s shoulders. 

The smaller boy shook his head, clinging to John like a lifeline. 

The older sighed, picking up the younger bridal style and rewrapping him in the blanket so it covered most of him. John walked to the light switch, flicking off the lights before walking back towards the window he came in from. Smitty buried his head into John’s shoulder, face hidden from the cool air of the night, arms wrapping around his neck.

With a little difficulty, John climbed out of the window without putting Smitty down. He used one hand to close the window, shifting Smitty’s weight before beginning the walk back to his dorm. 

As he arrived at his door, John could hear the soft, even breathing of a sleeping Smitty. He smiled gently, fishing for his keys in the pocket of his hoodie and opening the door, closing it behind him with his foot as he walked in and tossed his keys on his bed. 

John placed the sleeping boy on his couch, making sure he wouldn’t fall off of it before walking over to his door and locking it properly. 

As he was walking past the couch, a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist loosely. John looked back to see Smitty looking up at him sleepily.

“Cuddle…” the white haired boy mumbled, letting his hand slip from John’s wrist.

The older relented, walking around the piece of furniture and laying next to his friend. Smitty crawled on top of him, laying his head on John’s chest.

“Warm…” he mumbled sleepily, yawning before he fell back asleep.

John blinked, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. How wonderful— now he couldn’t sleep. He looked back down at the boy sleeping on his chest, noticing how his lashes fluttered every now and then, or how his fingers twitched as he dreamed. The freckles on Smitty’s face were illuminated by the moonlight shining through the open curtains, making them look like tiny stars. John noticed how Smitty’s white hair seemed to glow in the moonlight as well, giving him a sort of halo.

He was beautiful. 

John looked up at the ceiling once more, thoughts flowing through his mind, though one stood out from the rest:

“Am I in love with my best friend?”

He blinked hard, willing the thought away. He could think about that some other time. 

John felt his body finally start to relax, a soft hum escaping him as he wrapped a loose arm around Smitty’s waist, so he could catch the boy in case he fell. 

“Night, Smit…” he said quietly, letting his eyes close and sleep overtake him, dreams with a certain boy he probably wouldn’t stop thinking about the next day.


End file.
